


Alternate First Meeting

by Geekygirl24



Category: Seven Days (2015), Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, implied arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Later on, as he struggled to decide what to do next, heard someone walk up behind him, prompting him to spin around to see the young man from before, a fond smile on his face.“You look a little bored.” He stated, “Fancy going to the arcade with me?”
Relationships: Seryou Touji/Shino Yuzuru
Kudos: 10





	Alternate First Meeting

Seryou Touji knew that his family believed they knew what was best for him.

They were willing to entertain his ‘a week to fall in love nonsense’, by screening all of his dates, making sure they were from affluent families.

When their youngest showed no signs of settling down however, his parents grew frustrated and started to arrange something for him.

Hence the reason he was here… enjoying the last bit of freedom he had before every eligible girl was paraded in front of him.

It was when he was having breakfast, that he first heard the laughter, prompting him to turn around, smiling softly at the sign of another teen, probably a little older than himself slapping his thigh and cackling at something unknown.

As the laughter died down, the other man looked up, only to catch Seryou’s eyes and wink at him. Seryou was taken aback by this, and his flustered state, nearly dropped his phone. He was used to being flirted with by the girls at his school, but by a stranger? That was a first.

Later on, as he struggled to decide what to do next, heard someone walk up behind him, prompting him to spin around to see the young man from before, a fond smile on his face.

“You look a little bored.” He stated, “Fancy going to the arcade with me?”

“I- “

“- Sorry, forgot to introduce myself.” The other man held out his hands, “I’m Shino Yuzura.”

“Seryou Touji.” Touji returned the handshake with a soft smile

…………………………………………………………………….

Hanging out with Yuzura (he refused to call him Shino) was one of the best decisions Seryou had ever made.

He was so… honest. Brash. Easy-Going, funny and always living in the moment.

Honestly, Seryou believed this was the happiest he had ever been. He laughed along with Yuzura’s jokes. They went to the beach, annoying the crabs in the rock pools. They watched the sunset together, ate together, discussed anything and everything under the sun.

They had no proper plans, except to spend the day together.

As the night crept up on them, they found themselves standing at a local ‘lover’ hot-spot. On either side of them, there were couples gently kissing.

They stood there in comfortable silence, until they both turned to speak to each other at the same time.

Yuzura froze. They were close, so close he could count Seryou’s eyelashes, the cute little mole under his eye… the tops of his ears turning red at the attention.

When their eyes met, it felt like time stopped.

Yuzura was sure that he’d felt his heart stutter and start again… surely Seryou heard that. As a camera flashed beside them, they both turned away, the moment broken as they hid their blushing cheeks.

Seryou wasn’t sure what just happened… but he was disappointed that it had ended. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Yuzura behind, never to see him again.

There was tension in the air now as they turned back to each other, holding each other’s gaze for a moment, before they leaned in and slotted their lips together.

Knowing that he had to tell Yuzuru the truth, when they pulled away, Seryou started, “Yuzuru-san, I- “ He was stopped as Yuzuru placed a finger against his lips.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Yuzuru whispered, a sad look on his face, “Let’s… just have this moment. Please?”

Seryou was sure that Yuzuru didn’t really know the full situation… but he couldn’t say goodbye, not yet.

***New Story*** Snow White AU


End file.
